comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Angel
Fallen Angel is published by IDW. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Fallen Angel vol. 2 #28: 23 Jul 2008 Current Issue :Fallen Angel vol. 2 #29: 27 Aug 2008 Next Issue :Fallen Angel vol. 2 #30: Sep 2008 Status Monthly ongoing. Characters Main Characters *'Fallen Angel/Lee/Liandra' - A former guardian angel who has been cast out of Heaven. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Fallen Angel vol. 2 #29 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Fallen Angel vol. 2 #28 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Fallen Angel: The Premiere Collection' - Collects vol. 2 #1-13. Paperbacks *'Fallen Angel' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "Welcome to Béte Noir, a mysterious city with a very enigmatic inhabitant: the hooded Fallen Angel, who helps people in need when they find themselves at a crossroads in their lives. But her help isn't always what it seems." - WorldCat - ISBN 140120225X *'Fallen Angel, vol. 2: Down to Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. "The mysterious Fallen Angel continues to protect the city of Béte Noire, but her nemesis Black Mariah is back in town, and she's hunting for the Angel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212689 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "Gliding through the streets of the fate-filled city of Bete Noire, the Fallen Angel has been a force both for good and evil. But her origins have remained as mystery-cloaked as the Angel herself... until now. See the truth of her background unfold for the first time as the most formidable opponent she's ever faced tracks her down with an offer that she may not be able to refuse... even though, in accepting it, the life she knows may well be over." - WorldCat - ISBN 1933239778 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. *'Fallen Angel, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #11-16. *'Fallen Angel, vol. 4: Heroine Addiction' - Collects vol. 2 #17-21. *'Fallen Angel, vol. 5: Red Horse Rising' - Collects vol. 2 #22-?? History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer: Peter David. *Artist: JK Woodward. *Fallen Angel created by Peter David & David Lopez Publishing History First published in 2005. A previous Fallen Angel series was published by DC Comics for 20 issues from 2003-2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Fallen Angel vol. 2 #30: Sep 2008 :Fallen Angel vol. 2 #31: Oct 2008 :Fallen Angel vol. 2 #32: Nov 2008 News & Features * 02 Mar 2007 - Kristian Donaldson: The Angel's New Man * 15 Feb 2007 - Peter David: Catching a Fallen Angel * 27 Nov 2005 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/113315744310836.htm Peter David: Fallen Angel] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Fallen Angel (comics) Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Religion